


Gender

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fem!John - Freeform, First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, Teenlock, University
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan a její kamarádky mají na pokoji menší párty, když se rozhodnou pomoci Joaně sbalit jejího nej kámoše. Problém je v tom, že Sherlockův jediný známy vztah byl s mužem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender

 

Na pokoji, který oficiálně patří jen Sally Donovanové a Sarah Sawyerové je velice živo, protože se holky rozhodly uspořádat menší párty na oslavu ukončeného zkouškového a začínajícího víkendu. Krom dvou jmenovaných jsou na pokoji i Joan Watsonová, Mary Morstanová, Molly Hooperová a spousta jídla a alkoholu.

Všechny měly dost popito, když se rozhovor stočil na jak jinak chlapy.

„Sally to musí vědět, byla tam s Andersonem." prohlásí Mary nahlas.

„S Andersonem?!" vyhrkne Joan nevěřícně. „Proboha, Sally, proč?! Vždyť Anderson je pako. Normální zbohatlický pako!"

„Hele, není zas tak špatný." hádá se Sally. „Občas se sice chová jako idiot, ale měla bys ho vidět v posteli."

„Ehm, ne. Díky." zavrtí Joan zhrozeně hlavou, zatímco se ostatní smějí. Tváří se, jako by jí představa Andersona v posteli působila žaludeční nevolnost.

„Hele, Molly, ty prej chodíš s Jimem Moriartym." obrátí se Sarah na tichou dívku.

„Ehm, vlastně ani ne." zamumle Molly a tváří v tvář čtyřem zvědavým pohledům zčervená. „Vyšli jsme si jenom třikrát a- no, já to ukončila. Neklapalo by to." povídá Molly skoro bezhlesně.

„To je dobře." řekne Joan a chytne Molly kolem ramen. „Moriarty je divný pavouk a ty si zasloužíš někoho hodného. Co třeba Greg Lestrade? Nebo ten... Dimmock? Toho bysme ti mohly dohodit."

„Hele, Joan, co kdybys toho nechala?" ozve se Sally rozhodně a naštvaně se na blondýnu podívá. „Urážíš každýho, s kým chodíme a sama se taháš s největším exotem na škole."

„O čem to zas mluvíš? Já s nikým nechodím." zarazí se Joan.

„O Sherlockovi." špitne Molly tiše.

„Co?!" vyjekne Joan a pustí Molly ze svého objetí, jako by se spálila. „Kolikrát vám to mám říkat? My dva spolu ne-cho-dí-me. Jen spolupracujeme." zlobí se Joan.

„No jistě." pousměje se Sarah. „Podle mě je tohle láska od prvního zločinu."

„Ale no tak."

„Každý den jste spolu, kolikrát jsi do noci venku, protože jsi někde se Sherlockem a děláte tam kdo ví co." přidá se Mary, Joanina spolubydlící.

„Ty trávíš noci venku s Holmesem?" vyhrkne Sally. „A ty mi něco říkej o Andersonovi."

„Hele, nechte toho!" rozkříkne se Joan. „Já a Sherlock jsme jen přátelé, nic víc. Za prvé, on o jiné vztahy zájem nemá a za druhé, pokud je mi známo, tak jediný vztah nebo poměr, co kdy měl, byl s Victorem Trevorem, což je prokazatelně chlap a tudíž jsem mimo jakýkoliv Sherlockův zájem." řekne Joan rozhodným hlasem a pořádně se napije piva.

„Ale kdyby nebyl gay, tak bys do něj šla, že jo?" usměje se Mary.

Joan okamžitě zrudne a uhne pohledem.

„Já myslím, že by do něj šla, i když je gay." přidí se Sarah se škodolibým úsměvem.

„Třeba by to šlo." prohodí Molly klidně.

„Co?!" obrátí se na ni ostatní.

„No, Sherlock šel dneska pít, viděla jsem ho jít do baru, když jsem šla sem. A víte, jaký je, když jde pít." povídá Molly s nebývalou rozhodností. „Ještě není moc pozdě, takže si třeba ještě nikoho na noc nenašel. Když Joan převlečeme a namaskujeme, mohla by mít šanci ho sbalit."

„Molly, to je dokonalý!" rozzáří se Sally nadšeně.

„Holky, neblbněte, tohle je fakt blbý nápad." brání se Joan nejistě.

„Já vím, že se ti Sherlock líbí a tohle je asi jediná šance, jak ho aspoň políbit, když už nic jiného." obrátí se Molly na Joan a vážně se na ni dívá.

„A pokud má Greg pravdu, tak jestli budeš chtít, tak ho opijeme tak, že si druhý den nebude nic pamatovat." přesvědčuje ji Sally.

„Jedinečná šance, Watsonová." láká ji Sarah.

„Bože, já vás nenávidím." hlesne Joan a dopije lahev piva. „Jestli se mnou pak nebude chtít mluvit, tak vás všechny zabiju ve spánku."

„Skvělé!" zaraduje se Mary.

„Bože, z tohodle chci mít fotky. A jestli to výjde, tak i video." básní Sally.

„Těší mě, že ze mě chceš mít svou pornohvězdu." prohodí Joan kysele, než se obrátí na Molly. „Tak co musím udělat?"

„No, bude to chtít pánské oblečení." usoudí Molly. „Taky musíme zamaskovat tvoje prsa, takže nějaké obinadla nebo obvazy. Máš výhodu, že ti po pivu vždycky zhrubne hlas. A musíme ti trochu zkrátit vlasy."

„Vlasy?!" vyhrkne Joan vyplašeně a chytne se za blond prameny, které jí padají akorát na ramena.

„Krátké sestřihy frčí a když ne, ta ti zase dorostou." mávne Mary rukou.

„Na tohle budu potřebovat další pivo." usoudí Joan truchlivě. „Za ty vlasy mi ještě zaplatíte."

„Jdu pro oblečení. Dimmock nebo Stamford by mohli mít tvoji velikost a něco mi dluží." zvedne se Sally.

„A já půjdu pro ty obvazy." napodobí ji Molly. „Ještě mi nějaké zbyly po kurzu první pomoci."

„A my tě vezmeme do koupelny." usměje se Mary a kmitne rukou mezi sebou a Sarah. „Musíme tě odlíčit a ostříhat."

„Tohle bude katastrofa." zahučí Joan , ale i s nově otevřenou lahví piva na kuráž se poslušně vydá do koupelny za svýma kamarádkama.

\- - o - -

Sherlock Holmes je znám svým asketickým způsobem života, ale zhruba jednou za měsíc se tenhle sebecentrický dlouhán vrhne do víru nočního života a to za účelem alkoholu a sexu na jednu noc. Dneska ovšem nemá štěstí, takže to vypadá na jeden z oněch večerů, kdy se opije tak, že si druhý den nebude nic pamatovat.

„Pivo." ozve se vedle něj a vzápětí barman staví sklenici vedle Sherlockova pravého lokte. Na barové stoličce sedí jakýsi blonďák.

Pod vlivem alkoholu a v okolním šeru Sherlockovi dedukce moc nejdou, ale i tak pozná, že se mladík nechal dneska stříhat, že do tohodle baru teprve přišel, i když už pil jinde, a že je tady nejspíš i poprvé celkově, vzhledem k jeho lehké nervozitě. Tenhle podnik má pověst, že se zde setkává jen tří procentní klientela, i když to není pravidlem.

Blonďák se na Sherlocka podívá, trochu se pousměje a s lehce červenými tvářemi se zase rychle obrátí ke svému pivu.

Sherlock se musí pousmát. Mladíkova nervozita mu příjde roztomilá.

Je si jistý, že už ho někde viděl, ale nemůže si vzpomenout kde. Ovšem to nic neznamená, Sherlock nemá tušení, s kým chodí do které třídy, takže je docela možné, že se potkali v nějaké hodině.

Mladík opět střelí pohledem do strany a opět přistihne Sherlocka, jak si ho prohlíží.

„Proč na mě tak hledíš?" zeptá se mladík a trochu nakrčí čelo.

„Líbí se mi tvoje vlasy." odpoví mu Sherlock bez zaváhání.

„Vždyť vypadám jak pako." zahučí blonďák nespokojeně a prsty si prohrábne vlasy, čímž je rozcuchá ještě víc, než už byly.

„Vypadáš jako ježek." pousměje se Sherlock na vlasy, které trčí do všech stran.

Na to blonďák nemá co číct, jen zrudne ještě víc a napije se piva.

„Já jsem Sherlock." představí se Holmes a okolo úst mu pohrává spokojený úsměv. Možná tenhle večer není tak úplně ztracený.

„John." usměje se blonďák.

\- - o - -

První zádrhel Joan nastal, když se v baru vydala na záchody. Nejdřív málem vlezla na dámské, a pak krátce řešila dilema, jak si odskočit tak, aby nikdo nepřišel na to, že je ženská. Naštěstí pro ni na pánských zrovna nikdo nebyl, takže si mohla normálně sednout.

Cestou zpátky spekuluje nad tím, že by už měla přestat pít. Ještě dvě tři piva a bude ji parádně blbě. A ona se sem nepřišla zpít do němoty, šla sem sbalit Sherlocka, což se jí vlastně daří. Nebo spíš Sherlockovi se daří balit ji. Teda Johna. Sherlock má zájem o Johna, ne o ni.

„Co se stalo?" zeptá se Sherlock zvědavě, když se Joan s ne moc nadšeným výrazem vrátí ze záchoda.

„Už bych neměl pít nebo to dopadne špatně." odpoví mu Joan a zaklepe si rukou na břicho.

„Tak můžeme jít jinam." navrhne Sherlock s klidem. Sleze ze své stoličky a postaví se těsně před Joan, která cítí, že jí zase rudnou tváře.

„A kam jinam?" odváží se Joan zeptat.

Sherlock se k ní skloní a tím svým neskutečně hlubokým hlasem ji zašeptá do ucha.

„K tobě nebo ke mně?"

Joan má pocit, že jí srdce vynechalo jeden nebo dva údery.

„K tobě." zmůže se na odpověď a nejistě polkne. Vzápětí zrudne do jasné červené, když jí Sherlock přejede rukou po boku dolů k zadku, který krátce stiskne, než ustoupí o krok dozadu.

„Ještě nikdy jsem neviděl ježka, co by se červenal jako ty." pousměje se Sherlock, když vyjdou ven z baru.

„Jo, jen si dělej srandu." žduchne ho Joan rukou do hrudi, ale usmívá se při tom.

Sherlock jejího předstíraného útoku využije, chytne ji za ruku a přitáhne si Joan blíž. Joan to nejdřív překvapilo, ale když je jen pár centimetrů od Sherlocka, postaví se na špičky a políbí ho.

Na zlomek vteřiny se lekne, že udělala něco, co neměla, ale pak Sherlock pootevře pusu a zlehka přejede špičkou jazyka po jejím rtu. Joan jen spokojeně zamručí a rozevře rty, aby dovnitř pustila Sherlockův jazyk.

Stojí takhle před barem snad celou věčnost, ruce spojené mezi sebou, Sherlock s druhou rukou na Joanině zadku a Joan s prsty zapletenými do tmavých kudrlin a jen se líbají, přitisknutí k tomu druhému. Odtáhnou se od sebe teprve ve chvíli, kdy se kolem nich do baru prodere banda jakýchsi rádoby punkerů.

Joan se nejdřív lekne, že má Sherlock černé oči, ale pak jí dojde, že má tak rozšířené zornice, že mu skoro nejde vidět duhovka. A Joan si je stoprocentně jistá, že ona musí vypadat stejně.

„Johne, nepůjdeme jinam?" zeptá se Sherlock tiše.

„K tobě." přikývne Joan hlavou na souhlas.

Má pocit, jako by vedla válku sama se sebou, když následuje Sherlocka k němu. Hlava se jí snaží přesvědčit, že je to hloupý nápad, že by tam neměli chodit, ale proti ní stojí alkohol, srdce a libido, které se už nemůžou dočkat, až budou na místě. Protože konečně políbila Sherlocka Holmese, a protože s ním jde k němu na pokoj, aby spolu měli sex.

Může z toho být strašný průser, ale třeba taky ne. Třeba je Sherlock dost opilý, aby se moc nesoustředil a třeba ho Joan přesvědčí, aby to dělali ze zadu, aby hned nepřišel na to, že jí v kalhotách něco chybí. Třeba to všechno výjde a Sherlock usne a nebude si nic pamatovat, takže to bude jen Joanina vzpomínka a on ani později na nic nepříjde a nebude na ni naštvaný. Třeba.

\- - o - -

Cestu chodbami koleje zvládli po tmě, díky tomu, že se Sherlock vyzná po celé universitě po paměti.

„Co tvůj spolubydlící?" zeptá se Joan, když ji Sherlock zavede do pokoje.

„Je venku a má zakázané se vracet." pousměje se Sherlock.

Znovu se začnou líbat a Sherlock svou noční známost pomalu dovede ke gauči. Joan se Sherlocka nedržela moc pevně, takže když ji zezadu do kolen nečekaně narazila opěrka gauče, zavrávorala a s překvapeným 'Hej!' přepadla dozadu.

„V pohodě?" zeptá se Sherlock, ale nezní moc ustaraně. Spíš dost pobaveně.

„Jo, jen se mi směj, ale já se leknul." hádá se Joan, ale brání se při tom trochu pobavenému, trochu opileckému chichotání.

„Posuň se." vyzve ji Sherlock.

Když ho Joan poslechne a za pomoci loktů se vytáhne trochu výš na pohovce, vyleze si Sherlock za ní na gauč a na všech čtyřech se nad ní sklání. Joan doslova cítí, jak se chvěje netrpělivostí, očekáváním a obavami. Ve tmě to nemůže pořádně vidět, ale je si jistá, že se Sherlock ušklíbá, jako když vyřeší nějaký zločin.

Sherlock k ní skloní hlavu, ale než se stačí znovu políbit, někdo vrazí do dveří a rozsvítí světla. Oba skoro-už-milenci na gauči sebou trhnou a přivřou oči proti náhlému světlu.

„Ou, sakra." ozve se od dveří hlas Grega Lestrada. „Sorry, kámo, mizím. Sorry." S těmi slovy Lestrade zase zmizí, hlasitě za sebou bouchne dveřmi, ale nezhasne.

Sherlock si ho ale nevšímá, místo toho hledí na osobu pod sebou, o které si do teď myslel, že je to John.

Joan je i přes alkohol jasné, že už nemá cenu cokoliv předstírat a jen na Sherlocka s obavami hledí. Čeká na jeho reakci a neodvažuje se ani pohnout.

Sherlock se s naštvaným výrazem postaví vedle gauče.

„Co to má být?" zeptá se s potlačovanou zlostí.

Joan nic neřekne, jen se se skloněnou hlavou posadí a v rukách svírá spodní lem mikiny.

„Odpověz mi!" křikne Sherlock nahlas, až sebou Joan trhne. „Má to být nějaký vtip? Kanadský žert? Dneska jsi měla být s těmi svými kamarádkami, to oni tě navedli? Vymyslela to Donovanová?!"

„Tak to není." špitne Joan. Neodvažuje se vzhlédnout, nechce vidět Sherlockův naštvaný a znechucený výraz. Neodvažuje se ani říct cokoliv dalšího, protože si je jistá, že by se rozbrečela. Tohle byl hodně blbý nápad a ona s ním nikdy neměla souhlasit.

„Tak jak je to? Proč jsi v tom baru předstírala, že jsi nějaký John?" hádá se Sherlock.

Joan mu neodpovídá, jen pozoruje svou mikinu a v očích jí štípou slzy.

„Odpověz!" zahromuje Sherlock, až sebou Joan trhne.

„Prostě jsem chtěla vědět, jestli bych měla šanci aspoň jako kluk, když ne jako holka! A Sally a ostatní mi akorát pomohly sehnat oblečení a ostříhat se, ony za nic nemůžou!"

Na moment se v místnosti rozhostí ticho, kdy Joan hledí na své ruce a Sherlock nevěřícně sleduje svou kamarádku, ale pak Joan vyskočí na nohy.

„Promiň, omlouvám se. Nechtěla jsem tě naštvat, jen jsem- Omlouvám se." řekne rychle a vyrazí ke dveřím. Jenom pryč odsud. Někam, kde může být sama a brečet nad svým vlastnoručně zpackaným přátelstvím.

„Čekej!" křikne za ní Sherlock a chytne ji za loket.

„Co?!" obrátí se na něj Joan, ale vzápětí příjde o řeč, když ji Sherlock obejme kolem ramen.

„Seš úplný idiot." řekne jí Sherlock tiše do ucha. „Stačilo by ještě pár piv a zatáhl bych tě někam do parku a co bys asi dělala pak?"

„Nic." špitne Joan s čelem opřeným o Sherlockovo rameno. Neví, co má říkat nebo udělat, nebo jak má reagovat.

„Jsi idiot." zopakuje Sherlock mírně.

„Nejsi naštvaný?"

„Jsem a chci odpovědi."

„Dobře." hlesne Joan.

„Jak vás napadlo předstírat Johna?" začne Sherlock se svými dotazy.

„Chodil jsi s Trevorem a řekl jsi mi, že tě holky nezajímají." odpoví Joan po pravdě.

„Chlapy se líp balí, s ženskými jsou obvykle jen problémy, rády mlží, i když nemají důvod." řekne Sherlock klidně.

„Takže chodíš i s ženskými?" ujišťuje se Joan s pohledem zabořeným do Sherlockovi klíční kosti.

„Jo, tohle strojení bylo zbytečné, stačilo to prostě říct." přikývne Sherlock na souhlas.

„Možná sis nevšiml, ale holky prostě nejdou k chlapovi a neřeknou mu, nazdar, já jsem Joan a chci s tebou chodit." řekne Joan a podívá se Sherlockovi do tváře.

„Proč ne? Po chlapech byste to chtěly a sami to neděláte. Proč jste teda chtěly rovnoprávnost?" zamračí se Sherlock. „Rozhodně je to jednodušší, než se převlékat za chlapa."

Joan zrudne a zase skloní hlavu.

Sherlock se nad jejími rozpaky pousměje a prsty jí prohrábne vlasy.

„Ty ses kvůli mně i ostříhala? Vždyť jsi chtěla vlasy až do pasu. Odmítala ses stříhat."

Joan jen pokrčí rameny a nic neříká.

„Líbí se mi. Vypadáš jak ježek."

„Nech si toho." ohradí se Joan a zčervená.

Sherlock se jen pousměje, jednou rukou chytne Joan za tvář a donutí ji vzhlédnout.

„Jsi takový roztomilý ježek, co pořád rudne." řekne tiše, než ji políbí.

\- - o - -

„Tak jak to dopadlo?" přepadnou Joan její kamarádky, sotva na ně v sobotu dopoledne narazí.

„Sakra, musíte mě tak děsit?!" rozkřikne se Joan, která do té doby šla se skloněnou hlavou a čtveřice si nevšímala.

„Prokoukl to, že jo?" hlesne Molly sklesle. „Byl to hloupý nápad." dodá omluvně.

„Nakonec to prokoukl." přikývne Joan. „Ale dokud jsme byli v tom baru, tak tomu věřil, dokonce mě pozval i k sobě na pokoj."

„To jako fakt? Hustý!" rozzáří se Sarah. „Takže to vyšlo."

„A kdy na to přišel?" zeptá se Sally ustaraně.

„No, byli jsme na pokoji a- a líbali se- a pak přišel Greg, rozsvítil a všechno bylo v háji." povídá Joan a snaží si nevšímat nadšených nebo zklamaných výrazů svých kamarádek.

„A co on? Byl naštvaný, že?" zeptá se Mary.

„Jo, myslel si že je to vtip, a že jste to vymyslely vy."

„No, v podstatě má pravdu." pokrčí Molly nervózně rameny.

„No, sváděl to hlavně na Sally."

„Co?! Ten parchant. Co proti mně má?"

„No asi to samé, co ty proti němu." usoudí Mary a poplácá Sally po paži.

„Takže jste se rozešli? Vyhodil tě?"

„Pohádali jsme se a já se mu omluvila a on chtěl vědět, jak nás tahle blbost napadla." pokračuje Joan, ale opět je přerušena.

„Ty ses mu omluvila? Za co? Neměla ses mu omlouvat." řekne Sally rozhodně.

„A řekla jsi mu to? Že se ti líbí?" vyptává se Molly s očima na vrch hlavy a rukama si zakrývá pusu.

Joan se rozhodne nechat Sallymu poznámku bez odpovědi a obrátí se na Molly.

„Jo, řekla." přizná se a trochu zčervená.

„A co on na to?" zeptá se Mary s nadějí v hlase.

„No, už nejsme kámoši." pokrčí Joan rameny a zahledí se do země.

„On tě nechal?" vyděsí se Molly.

„Cože?" lekne se Sarah.

„Oni spolu chodí!" zvolá Mary nadšeně. „Jen se na ni koukněte, jak se culí! Ta holka to zvládla, ona ho sbalila!"

„To jako vážně?"

„Watsonová, vyklop pravdu! Ale okamžitě." pustí se do Joan kamarádky.

„Jo, chodíme spolu." odpoví jim Joan s nadšeným úsměvem od ucha k uchu.


End file.
